Królewna Ognia
Królewna Ognia pochodzi z Królestwa Ognia.Jest córką Ogniowego Króla i podoba się Finnowi. Na pytanie Jake'a, Palak powiedział o niej, że "jest bardzo gorącą sztuką", zapewne używając aluzji, o czym świadczy końcówka zdania. Była zamknięta we wnętrzu lampy w sali tronowej pałacu królewskiego ognia. Wygląd: Stworzona jest z ognia. Ma długie pomarańczowo-czerwone, płomieniste włosy. Jej skóra jest żółto-pomarańczowa, suknia długa, sięgająca do ziemi. Jej stopy najczęściej są zasłaniane przez suknię. Na czole i klatce piersiowej widnieje czerwony kryształ. Gdy strzela ogniem, zmienia kolor na różowo-szary, gdy natomiast zmoczy ją woda jej włosy spadają na plecy i staje się cała szara, i wtedy wygląda jak normalna dziewczyna. Nie nosi butów. Relacje z Finnem : Nie znała naprawdę Finna, aż do końca odcinka Gorąca Miłość. Gdy zostaje zgaszona przez wodne fajerwerki spada nieprzytomna z dachu domku na drzewie. Finn łapie ją i zabiera do środka. Ona gwałtownie odzyskuje przytomność i ze złością pyta Finna, czemu jej nie lubi, na co Finn zdziwiony odpowiada, że ją lubi. Królewna zdziwiła się, lecz po chwili znowu była zła i powiedziała mu, by z nią więcej nie zadzierał. Uderzyła go w policzek i wyszła z jego domu pod postacią ognia. Nie była świadoma, że Finn, który jej powiedział, że jej nie lubi to w rzeczywistości Jake. W odcinku Gorący Dotyk Finn biegnie w stronę lasu, by poszukać królewny i powiedzieć jej, że ją naprawdę lubi. Gdy Finn ją znalazł zauważa, że gdy królewna chce zebrać kwiaty, one się spalają. Gdy dotyka jeziorka, rani się przy tym, więc Finn wyskoczył z krzaków, by jej pomóc. Powiedział jej, że martwi się o nią i sądzi, iż jest piękna. Wtedy królewna ze szczęścia zaczęła strzelać ogniem. Finn zaczął gasić ogień w panice, krzywdząc Królewnę. Pomyślała, że Finn chce z nią być, by ją rzucić i zrobić jej przykrość. Uciekła, nie dając Finn'owi szansy na wyjaśnienie tego, że nie chciał jej skrzywdzić. Po pościgu przypadkowo Finn obraził królewnę, która ze złości zaczęła spalać Królestwo Goblinów, by "zamienić je w swoje własne Ogniowe Królestwo". Podpala całe królestwo i mieszkańców, ignorując błagania Finn'a o przestanie. Uświadamia sobie, że nie może spowodować, że zrozumie jego uczucia poszedł na bok i zaczął płakać. Jedna z jego łez spadła na ogień królewny, co ją zabolało i zmusiło do odwrócenia się. Pomyślała, że Finn jest wodnym elementalem, ponieważ ciągle płacze. Podeszła do Finn'a i powiedziała mu, że jest odwrotnym elementalem i ich związek się nie uda. Finn zasugerował, żeby spróbowali. Królewna się ucieszyła, że Finn chce złamać prawa natury dla niej i przytulili się. Podczas przytulenia Finn się zapalił i odepchnął królewnę, która spojrzała na niego dziwnie i powiedziała "żegnaj , Finn". W odcinku Żar Miłości Finn i Królewna się pocałowali, natomiast w odcinku Vault of Bones królewna powiedziała do Finna, że nie spaliłaby swojego chłopaka. Najprawdopodobniej Królewna zakochała się w Finnie. thumb|230px Ciekawostki: *Finn i Jake zbudowali dom dla Królewny Ognia. *Królewna Ognia jest niestabilna i silne emocje mogą spowodować u niej wybuch. *Królewna Balonowa nakazała Królowi Ognia zamknąć królewnę, ponieważ jest ona bardzo niestabilna. *Finn całując królewnę po raz drugi, ustabilizował ją przynajmniej na razie. *Jest drugim największym zagrożeniem dla Ooo. *W odcinku Vault of Bones ma inną suknię i fryzurę. *Ogniowa Królewna ma swoją odpowiedniczkę w Zwyczajnym Serialu. Jest nią CJ. *Jest jedną z dwóch królewien, które mają klejnot na czole zamiast korony, drugą jest KGK. *Nie nosi butów. Galeria: 185px-Capture flame princess.png|Królewna zbierająca kwiaty 599628 10151126301778383 1411174768 n.jpg|Królewna i Finn 640px-S5 E12 FP thanks in reply.PNG|Ogniowa Królewna w Vault of Bones Foreverfireballs.gif|Królewna podpalająca domy goblinów Ogniowa Królewna.png|Ogniowa Królewna po stracie blasku 524352 10151128518308383 1712080637 n.jpg|Pocałunek Królewny i Finna Love.jpg fp.JPG|Z odc. Ignotion Point fp2.JPG 180px-S5_E12_FP_with_Demon_Sword.png Category:Navigational templates Kategoria:Postacie Ogniowa Królewna Kategoria:Ogniowi ludzie Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Zagrożenia dla Ooo Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Postacie z Piosenek